Episode 63
Shinigami Otome (死神 乙女 Shinigami Otome) is the 63rd episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime and the 13th episode of the third season. Summary Rinne finds a scythe with a license as a set that belonged to a famous retired Shinigami, who turns out to be his mother, leading him to seek what he has wondered all his life. At the same time, Sakura reports him of a little girl sharing her ability to see ghosts who is remarkably mysterious. Plot Overview On her way back home, Sakura witnesses movers carrying furniture to a house that was on the market and it appears to be haunted by a ghost. Meanwhile in the otherworld, Rinne and Rokumon are at a pawn shop where the salesman presents a scythe that belonged to a Legendary Shinigami named Otome, who was known as a young beautiful talented Shinigami owning a platinum license and disappeared a decade ago after retiring. Rinne notices her license that was pawned along with the scythe, and gets a shock upon seeing it closely. Rinne rushes to Tamako’s house with Otome’s scythe, having bought it by pawning his own scythe, and shows her the license which indicates the name “Rokudo Otome”, which shocks Tamako, who then confirms to Rinne that Otome is his long lost mother, then Sabato shows up, as he intended to get the scythe himself. After recalling how he wondered about his mother and hoped to know her, and the different whereabouts his relatives told him, a discussion opens with his father and grandmother. Tamako admits that nobody knows where his mother exactly is, she simply left home one day, and all her belongings and photos of her disappeared as well, which is hard to understand, since Tamako and Otome got along very well, and Sabato claims he loved her from the bottom of his heart, although he reveals he was the one who pawned her scythe the day she vanished, which prompts Rinne to hit him. Tamako pays for Rinne to get his scythe back, he confesses it was a good thing to learn about his mother, and he takes his mother’s scythe and license with him. The next day at school, Sakura informs Rinne about what she saw this morning. A little girl and her parents arrived at the haunted house they moved to, and much to her surprise, the girl was able to see the ghost inside the house. Rinne, Sakura and Rokumon arrive at the house, and see the girl standing outside hesitant to go in. As she opens the door, the female ghost having gotten bigger scares her, but Rinne quickly purifies the spirit. He identifies her as a living spirit, who reveals to be this house’s previous occupant having had to give it up after he husband’s business went down. After the now calm spirit is driven away to go back to her body, the little girl expresses surprise to meet Sakura who shares her same ability to see ghost and thanks Rinne for his help. As Rinne asks about payment from her parents, she asks if he will hear her wish. In her room, the little girl whose name is revealed to be Ichigo, gives some of her allowance to Rinne for the early purification and reveals that she’s been watched by something for a long time. That thing happens to be outside her window, revealed to be a camera spy from the otherworld, who self-destructs itself upon being caught by Rinne. Rather than being over, her case is more mysterious. Rinne, Sakura and Rokumon head to the clubhouse and find Sabato knocked out and his mother’s scythe missing. Sakura learns about Rinne’s mother from Rokumon, and Sabato sprays Rinne with a spray that attracts spirits then kicks him out. He comments to Sakura that he hoped for his son to meet his mother, and her scythe is a big clue to finding her, then they climb on top of Rokumon to join Rinne. After talking about payment for purification, another Shinigami appears purifying the gathered evil spirits at an incredible speed, and much to everyone’s surprise, it’s Rinne’s mother, who was the one who took her scythe. Sabato jumps on top of Rinne to greet her, but she smashes him with her scythe and sends him flying. She then asks Rinne if she can hand over the payment for his purification to her, to which he refuses, and it seems she has no idea of who he is, which crushes him. Sabato points out a strange detail that her memories stopped when Rinne was a child, then shoots an Evil Spirit Firework into the sky, spreading evil spirits all over town, which prompts Otome to spring into action with Rinne. Meanwhile, Ichigo sleeps soundly in her bed, but many loosed spirits appeared in her room and wake her up. As the two Shinigamis deal with the evil spirits, Otome reveals that the reason she asks for his purification fees is that she has to work hard to make a lot of money, for she has a lazy-ass husband and a little son to take care of. As Rinne is about to tell her that he is in fact her grown son, they hear Ichigo scream from below, rushing through the streets pursued by the spirits. Rinne rushes down to purify those spirits, and as Ichigo thanks him, she sees Otome behind him. Shocked, she says she knows Otome somehow. As Sakura wonders what’s going on, Otome suddenly glows and crackles with electricity. Cast in order of appearance * Sakura Mamiya * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Tamako * Sabato Rokudō * Rinne's Grandfather (Flashback) * Kuroboshi * Ichigo (First Appearance) Adapted Chapters * Chapter 313 * Chapter 314 * Chapter 315 Trivia * Rinne's mother makes her appearance. * Ichigo makes her debut. * Although it's summer, Rinne Sakura and Ichigo wear winter clothes like in the manga version. * Kuroboshi doesn't appear in the manga version. Gallery Legendary Shinigami Maiden.jpg Tamako and Otome.jpg Ep 63-1.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3